Laff points
Laff points are a toon's health. It is the basis to keep a toon happy to perform certain actions, such as defeating the evil Cogs, playing trolley games, and more. If a toon is sad, such actions will be halted until a toon has at least one laff point in their laff meter. Laff Meter The laff meter is a form of a health bar in Toontown Online. The laff meter is portrayed as the species of the toon, as well as the color. A happy toon's laff meter is when the toon's laff points are full, and the bar is "smiling". A partial happy toon is when the meter is less than full but more than empty, and the meter is somewhat resembling to a toon "showing their teeth". A sad toon is when all their laff points are deducted from the laff meter and is portrayed as a toon with X's for eyes and frowning with the tongue sticking out. Earning More Laff Points Each toon starts with 15 laff points. The maximum number of laff points is currently 137. In the course of their journey, several Toontasks will be offered for a reward for more laff points. A total of 85 laff points are rewarded from Toontasks. However, there are other ways to earn more laff points: *A toon can fish, garden, race, or golf for laff points. Each activity has a set of trophies. For every trophy, a laff point is rewarded. **A total of seven can be earned from fishing. **A total of four can be earned from gardening. **A total of three can be earned from racing or golfing. Another way of earning laff points is by reaching a certain level per cog suit. A total of 20 laff points can be earned from maxing out the cog suit. Regaining Laff Points Toons can regain laff points in several ways: *A toon can idle in a playground. Every 30 seconds, the toon will regain one laff point. *A toon can gather treasure scattered around the playground. *A toon can gain laff points from Toon-Up Gags from the help of another toon. *If a doodle performs a trick successfully, a toon can regain laff points depending on the trick that was performed. *When estate cannons are in display, occasionally, a Toon-Up target appears, and toons can shoot themselves to the target. Each time the target is hit, the number of laff points will be multiplied by 2. *While fighting a cog boss, laff points can be healed in different meanings: **During the Vice President battle, throwing Whole Cream Pies at a toon will heal them one laff point. **During the Chief Financial Officer battle, treasures will be scattered around after stomping on goons. **During the Chief Justice battle, evidences can be thrown at a toon to regain one laff point. **During the Chief Executive Officer battle, there are two conveyor belts that release a variety of snack foods that range from one laff point to four. Restricted Areas Parts of Toontown, the cog facilities, are restricted to weaker toons. In order to avoid being restricted, a toon will need to earn the required laff points. Once a toon has enough laff points, they can enter that facility. Sellbot Factory Sellbot Headquarters has one restricted area, the Factory Side Entrance. Toons with 34 or more laff points can enter the area. Cashbot Mints Cashbot Headquarters has two restricted areas, the Dollar Mint and the Bullion Mint. The Dollar Mint can only be accessed once a toon has 66 or more laff points. The Bullion Mint can only be accessed if a toon has 71 or more laff points. District Attorney's Office Lawbot Headquarters has three restricted areas, Office B, C, and D. Office B requires 81 or more laff points. Office C requires 91 or more laff points. Office D requires 96 or more laff points. Cog Golf Courses Bossbot Headquarters has two restricted areas, The Middle Six and The Back Nine. The Middle Six requires 101 or more laff points. The Back Nine requires 106 or more laff points. Trivia *"Laff" is derived from the word laugh. Category:Mechanics Category:Toons Category:Toontasks Category:Cog HQs Category:Fishing Category:Gardening Category:Racing Category:Golfing Category:Toontorial Category:Cog Suits